South Hero, Vermont
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1462213 |website = http://www.southherovt.org/ |footnotes = }} South Hero is a town on Grand Isle in Grand Isle County, Vermont, United States. The population was 1,696 at the 2000 census. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 47.5 square miles (123.0 km2), of which 15.1 square miles (39.1 km2) is land and 32.4 square miles (83.9 km2) (68.21%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,696 people, 663 households, and 472 families residing in the town. The population density was 112.3 people per square mile (43.4/km2). There were 1,036 housing units at an average density of 68.6 per square mile (26.5/km2). The racial makeup of the town was 97.94% White, 0.24% African American, 0.47% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.12% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.53% of the population. There were 663 households out of which 32.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.7% were married couples living together, 6.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.7% were non-families. 21.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 2.98. In the town the population was spread out with 24.9% under the age of 18, 5.5% from 18 to 24, 28.8% from 25 to 44, 29.5% from 45 to 64, and 11.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 98.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.8 males. The median income for a household in the town was $52,344, and the median income for a family was $61,198. Males had a median income of $41,250 versus $27,357 for females. The per capita income for the town was $26,532. About 4.0% of families and 4.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.8% of those under age 18 and 5.2% of those age 65 or over. Culture South Hero has a strong agricultural system that combines multi-generational farming operations with newer sustainable and organic ventures. Apples continue to be a mainstay crop with multiple orchards throughout the town. The local K-8 school (Folsom) also houses the town's community center and is a focal point for many events from library based learning and programs to school sponsored plays and athletic events. A strong spirit of volunteerism lends to the town's ability to attract families and to draw youth back after exploration outside of the area in college years. Notable people * Jewett W. Adams, fourth Governor of Nevada; born in South Hero. * Ebenezer Allen, owner of the first settlement at South Hero and cousin of Ethan Allen * Asa Lyon, US congressman * Barbara West, Television news anchor, former ABC TV network journalist, and former Miss Vermont parade. South Hero hosts the parade for all of Grand Isle County, Vermont.]] References External links * South Hero Town website * South Hero Land Trust * Virtual Vermont South Hero web page * City-Data.com * ePodunk Category:Towns in Vermont Category:South Hero, Vermont Category:Burlington metropolitan area Category:Towns in Grand Isle County, Vermont